You Shouldn't Play With Fire
by SharinPattinson
Summary: OS. OLDERWARD. Cuando el prestigiado profesor Masen (36) aceptó su traslado a New York, no imaginó que allí lo esperaría su nuevo infierno personal: una estudiante de tercer año (21). Tras semanas de soportar los intentos de seducción por parte de Isabella, él decide darle una lección. Mandando a volar todos sus escrúpulos, va a demostrarle que tan peligroso es jugar con fuego.


**¡Hola, hola! ¡Feliz navidad adelantada! Al fin les traigo este OS :D **

**Espero cumplir con sus expectativas. **

* * *

**_Capítulo beteado por Sool Pattinson. (¡SOS LA MEJOR!)_**

**_Betas FFAD. www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa**

**e inigualable, Stephenie Meyer (Feliz cumpleaños, ídola)**

**Sólo la trama es de mi MUY fallada mente.**

* * *

_...Pero ella sabe poco, _  
_Que soy un lobo disfrazado de oveja._  
_Porque al final de la noche._  
_Es a ella a quien estaré abrazando._

_Te quiero así_  
_Eso es lo que tú dirás._  
_Tu me dirás:_  
_Cariño, cariño por favor no te vayas._  
_Pero cuando yo juego, nunca me quedo._

**Bruno Mars -Runaway Baby** (AMO [y a Bru] ese tema y me parece que queda justo con el OS)

* * *

—

No todo es lo que parece y la vida cotidiana se encarga de hacernos ver eso. Los humanos solemos juzgar a las personas por lo que somos capaces de captar a simple vista, por lo que aparentan y siempre, pero siempre, nos damos cuenta lo equivocados que estamos en cuanto las conocemos. Alguien que se ve débil puede tranquilamente tener un gran y oscuro secreto, una fiera encerrada en el fondo, detrás de aquella fachada de ángel tan bien elaborada. Así como aquellos que parecen fuertes, imperturbables e indestructibles, pueden ser como cristales que, al primer golpe, se quiebran. O tal vez no. Solo hay una forma de descubrirlo, si esa persona nos deja…

—

El prestigiado profesor Masen había recibido una llamada de la famosa universidad, días atrás, donde el rector casi rogaba porque aceptara el puesto que había quedado vacío luego del fallecimiento del viejo profesor Marcus a mitad del último semestre. Accedió solo por el hecho de abandonar su ciudad actual, alejarse de su molesta ex esposa y cualquier persona que conociera lo sucedido que lo mirara con lástima y compasión.

Había confiado ciegamente en Emma, la única mujer que creyó amar, pero esa confianza se fue a la mierda luego de que, al volver por unos cuantos papeles que había olvidado, la encontró con nada más que su mejor amigo, en su cama. "No es lo que parece, cariño". Intentó persuadirlo con voz suave, como si la situación no fuese obvia. No se molestó en golpear a su amigo, no gastó saliva insultándola a ella. Solo se fue. La demanda de divorcio fue recibida por la -ahora- ex señora Masen al día siguiente. Soportó los "te lo dije" de su familia, quienes desde que él se la presentó, no trataron de ocultar el aborrecimiento hacia la rubia. Le habían advertido que tuviese cuidado, que _las apariencias pueden engañar. _Pero Edward, ciegamente enamorado, no los oyó. Su Emma era un ángel. O eso pensó.

Por lo tanto, aquel llamado era su vía de escape de los molestos, "lo siento, Eddie. Te amo, no fue mi intención herirte". Por un tiempo, luego de aquel día, se había vuelto un ser ermitaño, no soportaba la presencia de nadie a su alrededor, lo único que quería hacer era beber… beber y disfrutar de su nueva vida de soltero.

Miles de propuestas indecorosas le llegaban a diario, pero el prestigioso profesor prefería _encuentros casuales _con mujeres seleccionadas por él. No salía con mujeres jóvenes, no follaba con sus alumnas a pesar de que más de una lo había atraído, no creía en las relaciones a largo plazo, no después de lo que le sucedió…

Ahora, se sentía frustrado, ninguna mujer cumplía sus expectativas desde su primer día como profesor en la Universidad Robward, en Nueva York. Sabía cuál era el problema.

Intentó ignorarla junto a sus insistentes intentos de seducción, sacársela de la cabeza con otras mujeres, pero no hubo resultado alguno. Aunque debía admitir que, secretamente, disfrutaba de los jueguitos que a diario iniciaba Isabella. El profesor daría todo por meterse entre las piernas de la castaña, pero no lo haría. Prefería volver a casa y tener una cita con su mano pensando en ella en la ducha que arriesgarse a perder su trabajo…

Había preguntado, de forma discreta, a sus nuevos colegas por ella y estos no hacían más que halagar su intelecto y personalidad. Decían que era una chica responsable, tímida y que no salía mucho…

Edward se preguntaba si en realidad hablaban de la misma persona. La Isabella que se presentaba ante él no era tímida. Todo lo contrario, se mostraba coqueta, atrevida y dispuesta a todo. La forma en que lo miraba, con tanto deseo, y cómo se retorcía en su asiento cada vez que los azules ojos de él la miraban fijamente. Su ropa era algo más ligera cada día, había dejado su habitual asiento en el medio para sentarse adelante, directamente frente a él.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para ponerle fin a su problema, debía mandar a volar sus escrúpulos y darle a Isabella una lección, le iba a demostrar lo equivocada que estuvo al tentarlo en la forma que lo hizo y ella, debería asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

—

Estaba sentado en el escritorio del aula ultimando los detalles para la última clase que daría el día de hoy. Edward había tenido un buen primer día, sin ningún inconveniente. Fue recibido de buena forma por los alumnos y el profesorado, su departamento era perfecto, le habían otorgado una oficina privada, en fin, debido a tales buenos acontecimientos nunca imaginó que su buena suerte iba a irse a la mierda justo un minuto después de comenzada la clase.

Estaba en plena presentación y a punto de dejar claras sus reglas, apoyado distraídamente sobre el escritorio, observando el gesto de cada persona allí dentro, cuando la puerta del salón fue abierta con brusquedad y provocó un estruendoso ruido al golpear contra la pared. La mirada furiosa del profesor se dirigió hacia la entrada, dispuesto a darle una reprimenda al idiota que había interrumpido su clase, sin embargo, encontró solo a una joven de cabello castaño y corto hasta los hombros, perfectamente lacio.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. —Mientras que, con sumo cuidado, cerraba la puerta, se disculpó con una suave vocecilla intentando controlar sus agitadas respiraciones a causa de correr a través de todo el campus luego de haberse quedado dormida y perdido la mayoría de sus clases por estar hasta tarde leyendo un nuevo libro que le habían recomendado—. En verdad, lo lamento.

Continuó agachando su cabeza y caminando a su lugar habitual completamente avergonzada. A pocos pasos de llegar, su pie se enganchó con uno de los bancos haciéndola trastabillar hacia delante. La clase estalló en carcajadas y eso enfureció más a Edward. Odiaba ser interrumpido. De todos modos, mandó su enfado a volar y corrió para ayudar a levantarse a la chica, ya que ninguno de los imbéciles de sus compañeros planeaba hacerlo. La tomó de uno de sus brazos con decisión y luego de que estuviera de pie, ayudó a recoger sus cosas intentando no pensar en la corriente eléctrica que sintió al tocarla y la evidente atracción.

Ella no dejaba de disculparse.

—Deje de pedir perdón, la próxima vez procure llegar a tiempo y tener más cuidado, señorita…

—Swan. —Añadió, mirando por primera vez a su nuevo profesor.

El aire se atoró en su garganta. Era alto y bien formado, podía decir que se ejercitaba con frecuencia, la forma en que la camisa celeste se pegaba a sus brazos cruzados era la prueba de eso. Su rostro era la perfección personificada, su mandíbula era cuadrada y su nariz perfectamente recta. El azul de sus ojos resaltaba detrás de sus gafas y su revuelto cabello cobrizo hizo que Isabella se decidiera a ir por él. Debía ser unos diez años mayor que ella, lo que lo hacía aún más perfecto. Maduros y con experiencia eran sus preferidos.

Edward, por su parte, intentaba dejar de pensar en cómo se lucían las largas piernas de su alumna en el jean ajustado que llevaba y cómo sus pechos se movían por su errática respiración detrás de la camisa negra.

—Que sea la última vez. —Sentenció perdido en sus ojos chocolates, ahora casi negros.

Ella se había fijado en él como el resto de las mujeres lo hacía, el profesor rodó los ojos mentalmente. Aunque muy en el fondo, esta vez no le molestaba, es más, deseaba poder ayudarla a cumplir con sus deseos. Pero no podía hacerlo, él nunca ni en sus más sucios sueños estaría con una estudiante, sabía los problemas que eso podía traerle y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su reputación y carrera solo por tener dos piernas rodeando su cintura.

Se dio la vuelta de manera brusca, dejando aturdida a Isabella que prácticamente se lanzó a su asiento, luego de recibir una mirada de advertencia que Masen le dirigió al ver que parecía petrificada y distraía con su voluptuoso cuerpo al resto de jóvenes hormonados.

Edward se movió alrededor del escritorio y se sentó tras este para evitar que su _problema_ delatara las cosas que pasaban por su mente.

—Continuemos con la clase. —Soltó con la voz elevada acallando a los pocos que seguían soltando risitas—. Como estaba diciendo antes de la estelar entrada de la señorita Swan, mi nombre es Edward Masen y ocuparé el cargo que ha quedado vacío luego de la lamentable muerte de Marcus como profesor de Derecho Constitucional. Seguramente van a detestarme, pero mi objetivo es que aprendan, no caerles bien. Soy muy exigente. —Dirigió la mirada hacia Isabella que lo observaba descaradamente con su labio inferior entre los dientes. No pasó desapercibido para Edward, el hecho de que ahora los primeros botones de la camisa se encontraban desprendidos dejando entrever el nacimiento de sus pechos—. En la puntualidad sobretodo. —Continuó con la voz ligeramente ronca, removiéndose incómodo e intentando pensar en cosas desagradables para calmar a su miembro—. Es simple, si van a llegar tarde, no se molesten en venir, las interrupciones no son bien recibidas. Creo que eso es todo…

—

Cada clase de las últimas dos semanas fueron un infierno para Edward. Cada vez que sus ojos se detenían en la castaña, sin romper el contacto visual, ella mordía su labio o la punta de su lápiz. Su vestuario cada vez le hacía más imposible permanecer parado frente a la clase por su notorio problema. Las faldas, que habían reemplazado a los ajustados jeans, dejaban sus interminables piernas a la vista y comenzaron a ser más cortas, los escotes se volvieron más pronunciados, pero él era lo suficientemente racional como para saber que debía desviar la vista e ignorarla. Se mostraba indiferente a sus atributos cuando la realidad era que se estaba volviendo loco. Recordaba el momento exacto en que abrió la puerta de su habitación matrimonial y James, su casi hermano, estaba embistiendo entre las piernas de su mujer; así lograba que la indignación, furia y vergüenza hicieran que su erección disminuyera.

El último día de su segunda semana, llegó a su nuevo hogar con un humor de perros y una gran frustración sexual acumulada. Decidió que era hora de recorrer los pubs de los alrededores y buscar a una neoyorkina que lograra sacar a Isabella de su mente.

El departamento se encontraba en un edificio en pleno corazón de la ciudad, así que no demoró demasiado en encontrar un lugar agradable. "The Lion" rezaban las letras con luces de neón arriba de la puerta doble negra. El interior era como cualquier otro pub, la música resonaba y personas de todo tipo bailaban en la pequeña pista. Se dirigió directo a la barra y en cuanto se sentó en una de las altas banquetas, una curvilínea mesera rubia se acercó y, luego de comérselo con los ojos unos instantes, tomó su orden.

Las mujeres solteras del lugar no tardaron en acercarse e intentar ir más allá de una conversación. Horas más tarde, luego de rechazar a varias, se levantó dispuesto a irse. Ninguna cumplía sus expectativas. _Ninguna es ella. _Se burló su subconsciente al que mandó a callar. No iba a follarse a Swan, diría que ni en sus más sucios sueños, pero sería mentir ya que sí lo había hecho, de mil maneras diferentes, en cientos de escenarios distintos.

La pista se había poblado aún más y se vio obligado a pasar por entre medio de los bailarines para poder llegar a la salida. Caminaba con pasos cautelosos, había bebido demasiado, sus sentidos estaban algo nublados y estaba seguro de que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, pero no le importaba.

En la mitad del camino, una cálida y pequeña mano se apoderó de la suya impidiéndole seguir su camino. Se giró hacia quienquiera que sea que lo estaba reteniendo con la intención de mandarlo a un lugar no muy agradable, pero las palabras murieron en su boca al ver de quién se trataba.

Frente a él estaba nada más ni nada menos que su tortura personal, la dueña de sus erecciones cotidianas, enfundada en un pedazo de tela que no sería correcto llamar vestido ya que apenas tapaba nada.

Era negro, strapless y se pegaba a cada una de sus curvas como una segunda piel.

Isabella sonrió triunfante al ver las facciones desencajadas de su caliente profesor. Ella era más que consciente de que él la deseaba, pero lo que no terminaba de entender era por qué demonios se resistía.

Desde aquella primera clase, él se había vuelto el nuevo objetivo de la -en apariencia- inocente y correcta señorita Swan. Durante los últimos años de su adolescencia los hombres no habían hecho más que jugar con ella, ahora, ella era quien jugaba con ellos. Las relaciones no eran una opción para la joven mujer, solo tenía citas para follar. Se había hartado de ser el juguete de aquellos tipos que le prometían un _feliz por siempre_ que no era más que un engaño para llegar a su cama. Isabella tenía la ligera impresión de que, detrás de la fachada tan bien estructurada del profesor Masen, se escondía un típico soltero empedernido con los mismos objetivos que ella: buscar a alguien con quien pasar un buen y placentero rato sin ir más allá.

La mirada del cobrizo no podía alejarse del prominente escote, estaba distraído, perdido en sus sucios pensamientos y la muchacha no perdió oportunidad. Se aprovechó de eso y sin previo aviso, se abalanzó hacia él devorando sus suaves labios.

Edward, bajo los efectos del alcohol, tardó en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando su cerebro logró procesarlo, no dudó ni un segundo en devolver el beso. Sus manos volaron a la cintura baja de Isabella pegándola a su cuerpo y los dedos de ella se colgaron de la nuca de él, jugueteando con los mechones cobrizos. La lengua del profesor se abrió paso sin dificultad en la boca de la castaña, haciéndola gemir por la erótica intromisión. Poco le importaba en ese momento su empleo, no cuando estaba haciendo una de las tantas cosas que había soñado con hacerle. Internamente, Isabella festejó su triunfo. Estaba segura de que esa noche sería suyo para hacer con él lo que quisiera.

—Baila conmigo —le pidió con una ronca y sensual voz en el oído, causando que él se estremeciera. Edward se dejó arrastrar al medio de la pista de baile, aún aturdido por el beso.

Una canción electrizante comenzó a sonar en la estancia e Isabella contoneó sus caderas contra Edward sin pudor alguno, sonriendo al sentir el efecto que causaba en él. Las manos de él cobraron vida propia tocando todo a su alcance. Los labios de ambos volvieron a encontrarse en un beso voraz y la joven se aventuró a acariciar el duro miembro de su profesor por encima de la tela de los jeans.

En ese momento algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Edward. _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? _ Se preguntó en su interior. Se alejó repentinamente, siendo consciente del error que estaba a punto de cometer, jadeando en busca de aire y sin previo aviso, se giró sobre sus pies y salió del lugar dejando a una muy frustrada y confundida Isabella en el medio de la pista que volvía a preguntarse cuál era el problema. No comprendía por qué se alejaba si la deseaba tanto como ella a él. Furiosa, caminó hacia la mesa que compartía con sus amigos y luego de tomar sus cosas salió dando pisotones. La escena que vio afuera la dejó petrificada.

Una mujer de cabello rojizo –con aspecto de zorra– iba caminando junto a Edward hacia un ostentoso Mercedes negro, dando tropezones debido al estado de ebriedad de ambos. Cada pocos pasos, frenaban brevemente para besarse de manera poco decorosa.

La visión de la castaña se tornó roja de ira mientras veía el auto desaparecer por la carretera…

.

Edward aparcó como pudo en el garaje subterráneo del edificio. Ayudó a quienquiera que sea a bajar del coche. La arrastró de la mano hacia el interior de uno de los ascensores y luego de presionar el número de su piso, acorraló a la pelirroja contra una de las estrechas paredes, atacando su cuello con sensuales besos húmedos. Las manos de la desconocida se prendieron, como si su vida dependiese de ello, de los fornidos hombros de su acompañante. Ni el pitido que les informaba que habían llegado a su piso hizo que se separasen, Edward caminó trastabillando hasta su puerta, con las piernas de la mujer enredadas en su cintura.

Las ropas no tardaron en desaparecer y poco tiempo después, la puerta del departamento se cerraba de un portazo y Edward yacía en su cama, con un problema sin resolver entre sus piernas. La pelirroja se había recolocado la ropa con tanta rapidez como había salido de ella cuando él se negó a saber su nombre y luego, perdido en la pasión, pronunció otro en un gruñido.

_Isabella. _

—

—Buenos días. —Gruñó el profesor, tirando con brusquedad su maletín sobre el escritorio antes de sentarse detrás de este. La clase, sorprendida, devolvió el saludo. "¿Qué mosca le picó?" Se preguntaban. No es que fuese una persona muy sociable o agradable con ellos, pero estaba diferente, se veía de muy mal humor.

Las sienes de Edward latían horrorosamente, su garganta estaba seca por la resaca y unas enormes ojeras adornaban sus ojos como resultado de no haber dormido en lo que restó de la noche. Luego de que su compañera se fuera dejándolo desconcertado, por haber dicho el nombre de su infierno personal y frustrado por quedar a medias, no hizo más que dar vueltas en la cama mientras pensaba. No podía seguir de esa forma. Ignorarla ya no era una opción, tampoco quedarse en la universidad después de haber estado con ella; por eso había presentado su repentina renuncia a primera hora alegando no sentirse cómodo. No le importaba que pareciera una actitud cobarde y estúpida. Estaba seguro como el mismísimo infierno que si se quedaba después de haber probado de _la fruta prohibida_ lo volvería a hacer y no era algo que deseara. No quería depender de una mujer jamás, estaba feliz haciendo con su vida lo que le placía y conociendo una nueva compañera nocturna cada fin de semana…

Las respiraciones era lo único que se oía en el salón, nadie se animaba a hablar y esperaban pacientemente que la clase comenzara.

Edward colocó la cabeza entre sus manos por unos segundos antes de levantar su mirada y echar un vistazo general al aula sorprendiéndose al ver vacío el lugar que la dueña de sus más oscuras fantasías ocupaba habitualmente.

—Tengo una noticia para darles —comentó con voz cansada—. Esta es mi última clase aquí —informó. Murmullos de sorpresa se levantaron entre los alumnos—. Tuve una nueva propuesta que no pude rechazar —explicó con una mentira—, espero que hayan aprendido algo en estas pocas semanas. Sobre los informes pendientes, pueden enviarlo a mi correo, los corregiré y me voy a encargar de pasarle las calificaciones a quien me reemplace…

La clase pasaba sin contra tiempos, el profesor estaba visiblemente más relajado pero decepcionado porque Isabella no se había dignado a aparecer. Ahora que ya había renunciado, no pensaba irse de la ciudad hasta lograr su objetivo. No la vería hoy, pero encontraría su oportunidad.

Treinta minutos antes de dar por finalizada la clase, como en aquel primer día, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y una joven de cabello perfectamente liso hasta los hombros, con una falda de cintura alta que llegaba la mitad de sus muslos y blusa abotonada de color azul, entró rápidamente y ni se detuvo a cerrar a la puerta. Caminó directo a su asiento e ignoró la mirada cargada de furia que le enviaba su profesor.

—¿No piensa pedir disculpas por su comportamiento? —inquirió elevando la voz.

—No —contestó simplemente, desafiándolo con la mirada. Las cejas del cobrizo se alzaron de sorpresa.

Él no sabía que no había sido el único en pasar una mala noche, ella también, apenas había dormido y eso, sumado al enfado por el rechazo de parte de él y verlo irse con otra. Era una combinación peligrosa. Su mal humor era inmenso. Había pensado durante toda la madrugada, intentando descubrir cuál era el jodido problema del tipo, pero no obtuvo resultados. Su conclusión final fue dejarlo en paz. Pararía sus intentos fallidos de seducción, no le daría ninguna de sus miradas provocadoras. En medio de sus cavilaciones, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida despertándose horas después y casi muriendo de un infarto al ver la hora. Se había perdido todas sus clases, excepto una, que había comenzado -conociendo la puntualidad de su profesor preferido- hace poco más de cinco minutos. Si se apresuraba no se la perdería del todo.

_Es simple, si van a llegar tarde, no se molesten en venir, las interrupciones no son bien recibidas._

Las palabras resonaron en su mente, pero las mandó a volar. Estaba colérica con él y le importaba una mierda lo que pensara. Se tomó su tiempo para darse una ducha y vestirse antes de salir por la puerta de su apartamento…

—¿Podría siquiera mirarme y fingir oírme cuando le hablo, señorita Swan? —preguntó con rudeza al darse cuenta que los últimos cinco minutos en que estuvo hablándole ella no lo había escuchado. El resto de los estudiantes miraban a Isabella como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. La mayoría de ellos compartían otras clases junto a ella y sabían que ese tipo de comportamiento no era habitual.

—¿Y usted terminar con esta ridiculez de una vez? —Una ruidosa exhalación masiva se oyó antes de que todo permaneciera en un sepulcral silencio. El ceño del profesor se frunció más y su respiración irregular era notoria.

—La clase está terminada. Pueden retirarse —dijo con voz monótona. Todos, incluso la castaña, comenzaron a levantarse y salir con tanta velocidad como era posible del lugar—. ¿A dónde cree que va usted, Swan? —La aludida frenó su caminar y se giró encarándolo, con la duda pintada en su rostro. Por un momento, unas milésimas de segundo, había creído que su estúpido e irracional comportamiento no iba a traerle consecuencias. Por tan solo menos de un minuto creyó que Edward entendía su forma de actuar, que comprendía que estaba ofendida con él, pero al parecer, estaba equivocada—. A mi despacho, ahora mismo.

Tomó su pretencioso maletín y caminó con paso decidido fuera del aula, pasando por las narices de su alumna petrificada a mitad del salón sin inmutarse de su presencia. Estaba ansioso por lo que iba a iniciar, anhelante por probar lo que tanto había deseado.

—Ahora sí la cagué —murmuró para sí misma, poniendo nuevamente su cerebro en marcha y siguiéndolo.

—

El despacho era amplio y todas sus paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes repletos de diferentes libros. Poco pudo observar ya que el lugar estaba tenuemente alumbrado por una lámpara en el escritorio. Isabella se preguntó por qué Edward no se había molestado en encender las luces al entrar. El piso se encontraba cubierto por una alfombra de color rojo sangre. Un sillón negro de cuero ocupaba uno de los laterales y en el centro de la habitación se hallaba un ostentoso escritorio de madera oscura con una silla reclinable siguiendo el patrón de tonalidades oscuras, la cual no podía observar con claridad ya que su dueño estaba sentado allí, inclinado hacia delante con su barbilla apoyada en sus puños y uno de sus índices recorriendo su boca. Observaba a la castaña, sus ojos encendidos de deseo acumulado y deliciosa anticipación. Como si fuera un adolescente, una erección luchaba por librarse de la prisión del pantalón de diseñador.

—No se quede ahí parada. —Ordenó. Isabella obedeció con la respiración ligeramente agitada. No sabía por qué, pero su tono dominante la había excitado. Ella detestaba ser ordenada pero que él lo hiciera, tenía el efecto contrario—. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —inquirió en el mismo tono, haciendo que el deseo recorriese cada rincón en el cuerpo de la joven y provocando que se retorciera incómoda en su asiento.

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, imposibilitada de hablar.

—¿No lo sabe? —Se burló poniéndose de pie y caminando detrás del asiento donde se encontraba su alumna.

—¿Por llegar tarde y hacer un escándalo? —respondió con voz temblorosa. Uno de los dedos del cobrizo acarició la extensión de un lado de su cuello, una y otra vez, dibujando círculos en él.

—No —susurró con una sensual voz en su oído haciendo que un latigazo de placer vaya directo al vientre bajo de la castaña—. Ponte de pie. —Mandó. Ella lo hizo y se giró para encararlo. Edward tomó una de sus manos y la llevó directo al bulto en sus pantalones—. Es por esto. —Sentenció—. Durante semanas me has estado volviendo loco, no has dejado de provocarme. ¿Qué es lo que quiere, señorita Swan? —En una valiente respuesta, Isabella curvó sus dedos sobre él haciendo que el aire se atorase en la garganta de su profesor—. Yo no follo con mis alumnas, ¿sabes? Pero creo que siempre hay una excepción a la regla. —Comentó soltando su mano y llevando las suyas a las sonrosadas mejillas de ella, dejando sus rostros a milímetros de distancia—. Aunque, técnicamente ya no eres una.

Concluyó colisionando sus bocas en un hambriento beso, impidiendo a la joven pensar el significado de su última frase…

Las respiraciones de ambos eran erráticas, sus latidos descontrolados. Él la había hecho caminar hacia uno de los costados y la aprisionaba con su cuerpo contra las estanterías de su oficina, ella lo observaba con miedo al no saber qué esperar, reconociendo que había cometido un error en haberlo tentado sin conocer nada de él. Podría fácilmente ser un psicópata, pero había algo más… excitación. Isabella pensó que él sería su nueva presa, mas no que terminaría volviéndose el depredador. Lo veía tan correcto, caballeroso, su aspecto era de _chico bueno._ ¿Quién iba a creer que su plan de seducir y poner al caliente profesor a su disposición terminaría con ella a total merced de él? Eso la encendía, y mucho. Él podía hacer lo que le diese la gana y ella lo recibiría gustosa.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo haberse convertido en la acechada, no cuando él mordisqueaba sensualmente su cuello y una de sus manos se perdía debajo de la falda. Isabella jadeó cuando él hizo a un lado sus bragas y los dedos del cobrizo hicieron contacto con su necesitada piel sin despegar los labios de ella.

—¿Esto es lo que ha estado deseando las últimas semanas, señorita Swan? —inquirió adentrando uno de sus dedos de manera lenta haciéndola gimotear contra su cuello—. No debe jugar con fuego. ¿Sabe lo que le ocurre a las personas que lo hacen? —preguntó a milímetros de su cara con voz ronca, clavando sus intensos oscuros ojos azules en los de ella.

—¿Se queman? —respondió aturdida y con la voz quebrada por el placer que las íntimas caricias le provocaban. Él asintió, estrellando con rudeza sus labios en los de ella.

La lengua de Edward no tardó en adentrarse en la boca de Isabella y comenzar una sensual lucha. Las manos de la joven cobraron vida y volaron a los botones de la camisa del profesor Masen desabotonándolos tan rápido como pudo y luego sacando la estorbosa tela del medio, observando con admiración los definidos músculos y sorprendiéndose al ver un par de ojos verdes de mujer con largas pestañas tatuado en su hombro izquierdo, pero cualquier pregunta que quería formular acerca de este, se esfumó cuando él hizo lo suyo con la blusa, abriéndola bruscamente, haciendo que algunos botones salieran disparados. No planeaba ser tan brusco, pero sabía que quería preguntar sobre su tatuaje y él no estaba dispuesto a compartir esa información, odiaba a su tatuaje desde hace exactamente siete meses, se lo había hecho durante su luna de miel… eran los ojos de Emma.

Sus labios recorrieron el cuello de la castaña succionando de forma suave hasta llegar a sus pechos cubiertos por un sostén de encaje negro y enganchó sus dedos en las copas de este tirando hacia abajo, liberándolos. No tardó en devorarlos con su experta boca robándole miles de suspiros y gemidos a Isabella, quien clavó las uñas de una de sus manos en la espalda de su profesor y dirigió la otra hacia su erección acariciándolo por encima de la tela por unos segundos antes de, como pudo con una sola mano, deshacerse del cinto y bajarle la cremallera. Se aventuró aún más, metiendo la mano dentro, por debajo del bóxer y aprisionando el duro y cálido miembro entre sus dedos. Era grande, y ella no veía la hora de tenerlo en su interior. Edward escondió la cara en el cuello de su alumna y la mordió ligeramente. Un grito ahogado abandonó los labios de ella.

—Date la vuelta —demandó girándola entre sus brazos sin esperar que lo hiciera por su cuenta—. Durante las últimas semanas no he hecho más que soñar mil y un formas de tomarte —comentó bajando el cierre de la falda de la joven para sacarla de su camino—. Sal de tu falda y quítate las bragas. No te des la vuelta. —Se alejó unos pasos para observar el espectáculo.

Isabella obedeció y al bajar su ropa interior, en un acto digno de una zorra, se inclinó hacia delante ofreciéndole una mejor vista. Iba a quitarse los zapatos pero él negó.

No dije nada sobre esos tacones, preciosa. —Él salió de sus pantalones, ropa interior y se colocó tras ella y acariciando toda la extensión de sus piernas, dejando un rastro de fuego por donde sus dedos rozaban—. Tienes una piel muy hermosa, Isabella. —Alabó en su oído acariciando sus nalgas. Rodeó la pequeña cintura de la joven con uno de sus brazos haciéndola inclinarse hacia delante, dejándola más expuesta. Tal y como la quería. Ella, con sus manos aferradas a las estanterías, rogaba interiormente que entrase de una vez en su interior.

—Edward… —Gimoteó al sentir que él introducía dos de sus dedos nuevamente y con el pulgar estimulaba su clítoris circularmente.

—Señor Masen para ti. —Aclaró entre dientes, descargando su mano contra el trasero de su alumna. El sonido que la nalgada provocó, resonó en la habitación y desconcertó a Bella. No le había dolido de mala manera, su desconcierto era porque le había agradado. Nunca nadie lo había hecho y el placentero dolor la había excitado aún más. Estaba intentando absorber las miles de sensaciones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo cuando de repente, sin previo aviso, Edward retiró sus dedos y la penetró de una certera estocada. Gimieron, gruñeron y jadearon cada vez que él entraba y salía de ella a vertiginosa velocidad—. Eres jodidamente estrecha, nena. —Fue capaz de murmurar.

Ambos estaban cerca, él podía sentir como a cada segundo ella lo aprisionaba cada vez más. Llevó nuevamente su mano al botón de placer de la joven y lo estimuló con rápidos movimientos. Espasmos de placer recorrieron el cuerpo de Isabella acabando en su sexo, haciendo prisionera la erección de Edward que, luego de unas cuantas estocadas más, se liberó en el interior de su alumna gritando una versión distorsionada de su nombre.

Salió de ella luego de que ambos lograran regularizar sus respiraciones y se vistieron sin dirigirse siquiera una mirada. Los dos eran expertos en eso, sabían cómo funcionaba, conocían perfectamente las reglas del juego. Luego de haberse saciado cualquier tipo de relación con la otra persona, se terminaba.

Sin ni siquiera despedirse, fue ella quien abandonó el despacho, luego de arreglar como pudo su destruida blusa, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su rostro.

Edward salió una hora después con sus escasas pertenencias en una caja, sus facciones gritaban "acabo de tener un gran polvo hace minutos". Caminó hacia su auto, dejando la caja en los asientos traseros y condujo a su apartamento. Ingresó y se permitió dudar unos segundos de la decisión que había tomado en cuanto vio sus maletas preparadas en la pequeña sala.

Quería quedarse, si antes había deseado a Isabella, luego de probar su fruto prohibido la anhelaba con más intensidad. ¿Qué si al volver a Yorktown e intentar seguir con su estilo de vida le sucedía lo mismo que aquí? Temía no poder sacársela de la cabeza.

Esa fue otra noche de insomnio para el prestigiado profesor. Le dio vueltas al tema miles de veces, sabía que si le decía al rector que había cambiado de opinión y quería su trabajo de vuelta se lo daría sin dudar, tanto como era consciente de que si se quedaba, lo que tendría con Isabella se parecería demasiado a una relación y eso lo asustaba. La luz del sol dominaba el cielo de la gran ciudad y él seguía sin pegar un ojo, mirando al techo de su habitación. Ya harto de seguir con lo mismo, se obligó a sí mismo a tomar una decisión definitiva.

En menos de un minuto, tenía su celular en la mano y marcaba el mismo número telefónico que había comenzado con esto.

—Jacob Black, rector de Robward University —respondieron al otro lado.

—Black, soy Masen. Quiero mi trabajo de vuelta —dijo sin titubeos…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Háganmelo saber. Fue un placer escribir a mi profe :3 Hace un tiempito me rondaba la idea y ¡TA DAH! salió esa cosa xD

Nada, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. :)

Gracias Mousse y Solcha por soportarme 3

_**SharinPattinson**_


End file.
